Talk:Loki/@comment-89.143.61.100-20161213183438/@comment-94.215.205.150-20161219105941
And when you start fearing things its nice to have him around to make everything goes like a relaxed holiday. "A holiday in the void with Loki and friends" Loki is lazy and want to go on holiday. He asked Ortis to call up some tenno around to join in. Arrived in the void its so silent it becames bored pretty darn fast. Why not some music ask Inaros,while playing in the sand trying to make a castle. Maybe the console up there says Volt and tries to charge it up to let it play some music. But no luck.Instandly a alarm go off. "Fun starts".Ivara says and shoots a sound arrow against the door. Limbo realy dont likes all that noise, so he cast a rift and moves back to the silent void. "I wanted a holiday in the void" says Loki. cast a decoy in the room next door , cast a radial disarm and walks into Limbo's relaxing void. Ivara is making a sound of joy "prrrrrrr prrrr" "LOOT TO LOOT" and prawls around quick stealing them all with Inaros behind her fisning them all of when trowing his sand buckets into there eyes. Volt now wants to know whats so fun up there in Limbo's void.WAlks in and sees its all strange in color and freaks out and start shooting.But nothing. !clip ,2 clips. 3.clips,4clips gets even more freaked out and start yelling for ammo pots. "volt? Your ok?"asks Loki. you seems stressed. "BZZZZTZZZZ" Volt makes weird sound from stress. "You should shield your self from the stressVolt.We are on holiday".Limbo interupts. Now Volt realy gets Vollted up and start trowing down his shield infront of Limbo and start shooting like a hyped up Volt farme. Instandly the void exploxes around Ivara and Inaros happy looting and trowing sand. "WTH(eaven) was that asked Ivara against Inaros. "Ohw Volt paniced again in Limbo's paradise.But he will do fine now again no he can shoot and be on holiday. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- place a decoy in a room they cant cross before gettig killed. let them all walk towards it disarm and wait. Let ivara prawl loot while your time wait in the happy limbo rift or ivara bubble. use the volt shields to shoot out from the rift. Ohw and who they brought along for the other finisher instand killing ... inaros with his naramon up helping ivara instant kill all with there fishers. Are you borred allready?.. lets leave the mission "Limbo!!! Rift walk for us all please:) " and you walk out,after a nice holiday with loki fighting a endless mission against unarmed ,proced foo's. Why take the risk to let them wear any arms against you :p. Ofc there plenty of other ways to play. But loki is just loki. From what i understand its a basic char you can use till high end if you do it right. Dont means its a master race.Since allmost any frame can be that or not. depending on the person playing it and the updates. Dhyanh